The Plan
by Kaguya Hitsugaya
Summary: COMPLETE. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE../Bagaimanakah, kalau Naruto, seorang anggota geng kaguya, geng yang membenci wanita dan urak-urakan disekolahnya, bertemu dengan Hinata. seorang siswa pindahan dari Sunagakure, yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi?/AU
1. Chapter 1

Hai mina-san. Ini fict kedua Uya. Maaf kalau masih hancur tidak berbentuk. Mohon bantuannya para senpai!

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto : **©Masashi Kishimoto

**The Plan : **© Kaguya Hitsugaya

**RATING : **K+ T

**GENRE : **Romance/Hurt

**PAIR : **Naruto x Hinata

**WARNING : **AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran

**Summary : **Bagaimana kalau Naruto, seorang anggota geng Kaguya, geng yang urak-urakan dan membenci perempuan disekolahnya, bertemu dengan Hinata. Seorang siswa pindahan dari Sunagakure yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?...

*******THE PLAN*******

Bulan telah menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menerangi bumi. Saat ini, kota bernama Konoha ini, terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa binatang malam yang lalu lalang di sepanjang jalan.

Disebuah jalan sempit yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu jalan yang remang-remang, terlihat seorang wanita sedang berjalan-jalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tiba-tiba, mulutnya dibekap oleh seseorang dan ditarik kedalam sebuah lorong yang kecil dan gelap. Wanita itu disandarkan ke tembok lorong yang kotor oleh seorang pria bertopeng. Pria bertopeng itu sedang menahan bahu wanita itu agar tidak bergerak.

"TOLONGGG" teriak seorang wanita saat ia ditodong oleh pria bertopeng dalam gang kecil yang gelap itu. Namun teriakannya itu sia-sia, tidak satu orang pun yang lewat disekitar tempat itu.

"Diam! Atau ku bunuh kau. Cepat serahkan barang-barangmu!" ancam pria yang sedang menodong wanita itu. Sebuah pisau lipat, telah ia todongkan dileher wanita itu. Wanita itu pun sangat ketakutan. Keringat telah membahasi wajah putihnya. Dengan gemetar, ia merogoh tas tangan yang sedang dipakainya. Ia mengambil beberapa kalung emas dan sebuah handphone. Dengan ketakutan, ia menyerahkan barang-barangnya pada pria bertopeng itu. Pria bertopeng itu menyeringai, tangannya bersiap mengambil barang-barang itu.

Namun belum sempat pria bertopeng itu mengambilnya, seseorang datang memegang tangannya dan langsung memukul pria bertopeng itu sehingga ia terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Pria berambut kuning jabrik yang baru datang itu, langsung menyerang tanpa ampun pria bertopeng itu sehingga, pria bertopeng itu tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah puas memukul, pria berambut pirang itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan wanita yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Brutal!. Tapi keren" gumam seseorang yang sedang menguntit pria berambut pirang jabrik itu.

**Konoha, 07.30**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL (KHS)**

"Eh. Kamu tahu tidak?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, dengan segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya pada seorang pemuda berambut nenas yang ada disampingnya, Shikamaru.

"Apa, Kiba?" balas Shikamaru dengan malas pada temannya yang bernama Kiba itu.

"Katanya hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!" seru Kiba dengan wajah yang berseri -seri.

"Oh ya?" kata Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya lagi. Kiba merasa diacuhkan. Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia berbalik dan berbicara pada salah seorang temannya yang lain.

"Eh. Naruto. Kamu dengar kan?. Kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini. Katanya dia itu cewek lo!" kata Kiba dengan semangat 45-nya pada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan mempunyai tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipinya.

"Hn?" jawab pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu dengan malas tanpa menghiraukan Kiba.

"Eh. Ya. Aku lupa. Kaguya ya!" gumam Kiba sedikit memelankan suaranya. Dengan terpaksa, ia duduk tenang ditempat duduknya dan tidak membicarakan tentang murid baru itu lagi.

**TENG TENG TENG TENG!**

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama dibunyikan. Semua anak berlari dalam kelas mereka masing-masing dan mencari tempat duduk mereka.

Di kelas Naruto, anak-anak sudah duduk dengan tenangnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka dan masuklah seorang pria berambut perak dan memakai masker yang menutup mulutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi- sensei" sapa anak-anak serentak pada pria itu yang ternyata adalah guru mereka.

"Sensei. Bukankah ini jam pelajarannya Iruka-sensei. Kenapa sensei masuk kelas ini?" tanya seorang siswa berbadan besar, Chouji, sambil memegang sekantong kripik kentang.

"Ah. Iya. Saya kesini hanya untuk memberitahu, kalau kalian mendapat seorang teman baru. Hey, kamu. Masuklah!" kata Kakashi sambil berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Masuklah seseorang kedalam kelas dengan mengandeng tas ransel hitamnya. "Dapat" gumam anak itu pelan saat berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Silahkan perkenal diri kamu" perintah Kakashi dari depan pintu pada anak baru itu.

"Ah iya. Hay. Perkenalkan nama ku Hinata Hyuga. Aku pindahan dari Sunagakure. Mohon bantuannya" kata anak bernama Hinata itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Semua anak laki-laki dalam kelas itu menganga, terpesona dengan kecantikan Hinata. Mereka terpaku melihat Hinata yang begitu manis. Tiba-tiba Kiba berdiri dan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Eh. Sudah punya pacar belum" tanya Kiba sambil nyengir. Anak-anak yang lain langsung menyoraki Kiba. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Heh, sudah. Hinata, kamu duduk disana" kata Kakashi. Ia menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di belakang tempat duduk Naruto. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakashi dan segera melengang menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ya sudah. Kalian tenang yah. Sedikit lagi Iruka-sensei masuk" kata Kakashi lagi sebelum ahkirnya meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa seorang pria berambut nenas hitam yang baru masuk kedalam kelas itu. Ia terlihat sedang menenteng beberapa buku sambil berjalan menuju meja guru.

"Selamat pagi Iruka-sensei" balas anak-anak serempak.

"Oke kita mulai pelajarannya ya!" kata guru yang bernama Iruka itu sambil menyimpan buku-bukunya diatas meja.

"Hari ini kita belajar tentang bla...bala...bla..."

**SKIP TIME!**

**TENG TENG TENG TENG**

"Horeee!" sorak anak-anak dalam kelas saat mendengar bel istirahat dibunyikan. Iruka membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian keluar dari kelas setelah menyapa anak-anak itu. Setelah itu, anak-anak cepat-cepat membereskan buku mereka dan berlari keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Hinata. Kita ke kantin sama-sama ya!" ajak Kiba pada Hinata yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Hinata hanya diam dan hanya menjawab ajakan Kiba dengan senyuman sambil memasukan buku-buku dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Naruto keluar kelas. Dengan cepat ia menyimpan tasnya.

"Kiba, maaf. Lain kali saja. Aku ada urusan" kata Hinata terburu-buru. Ia segera mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas. "Kenapa sih tu anak?" tanya Kiba pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Hinata yang terburu-buru.

Di luar kelas, Naruto sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil memainkan handphone. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia segera berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat Hinata sedang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum kearahnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Cih. Dasar aneh" kata Naruto dingin. Ia kemudian berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Hinata segera bergerak mengikuti langkah Naruto yang mengacuhkannya itu.

"Hinata!" tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia segera menoleh keasal suara itu dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Ia berhenti sejenak melihat punggung Naruto yang menghilang disudut sebuah kelas kemudian menghampiri anak yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada apa Sakura" tanya Hinata pada siswi yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kamu kenapa mengikuti Naruto terus?" tanya siswi yang bernama Sakura itu yang ternyata sekelas dengan Hinata.

"Ah tidak. Hanya ingin saja" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah?, apa kamu tidak tahu kalau Naruto itu, paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya perempuan?" tanyaa Sakura lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu.

"Hah. Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke kantin. Akan kuceritakan tentang Naruto disana" ajak Sakura. Ia segera menarik tangan Hinata pergi dari tempat itu. Hinata hanya pasrah Sakura menariknya seperti itu. Merekapun berjalan menuju kantin yang sedang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang sedang mengisi perut. Setelah melirikkan matanya beberapa saat, ahkirnya Sakura menemukan sebuah meja kosong. Ia langsung mengajak Hinata ke meja itu.

"Jadi Sakura. Kenapa Naruto tidak suka perempuan?" tanya Hinata saat mereka berdua telah duduk didepan meja itu. Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia pergi ke penjaga kantin dan memesan dua gelas Es-Teh. Setelah memesan, ia kembali duduk di samping Hinata dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Apa kamu pernah dengar geng Kaguya?" tanya Sakura sebelum memulai penjelasannya. Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.  
>"Geng Kaguya itu, geng yang paling ditakuti disekolah ini" ia menghentikan penjelasannya untuk menerima pesanannya yang telah diantar oleh penjaga kantin. Setelah menyodor kan segelas minuman ke Hinata, ia melanjutkan ceritanya.<p>

"Setiap orang yang mendengar nama geng itu, pasti tidak akan mencari masalah dengan mereka" Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk meminum es-teh-nya. Hinata mendengar dengan serius cerita Sakura.

"Geng kaguya terdiri dari 5 orang. Mereka adalah siswa-siswa berandalan disekolah ini" terang Sakura.

"Oh. Terus, apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu dia. Naruto termasuk diantara salah satu dari lima orang itu. Ketua geng kaguya adalah siswa yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Anggotanya, Gaara, Sai, Shino dan terahkir Naruto. Mereka berlima berasal dari kelas yang berbeda disekolah ini. Sikap mereka dingin, tidak pernah banyak bicara. Mereka hanya akan bicara untuk hal-hal yang penting saja" kata Sakura dengan mimik wajah seriius. Hinata mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Terus, kamu tahu darimana kalau Naruto tidak suka dengan perempuan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Kali ini adalah point utama dari pertanyaannya.

"Bukan aku saja. Tapi semua orang disekolah ini tahu. Mereka tidak pernah kelihatan berjalan dengan perempuan, bahkan berbicara pun tidak pernah. Mereka bilang, perempuan itu menyebalkan, selalu seenaknya sendiri. Maka dari itu, mereka tidak suka bergaul dengan perempuan" jawab Sakura. Hinata mengangguk kecil kemudian, terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, bel masuk tanda jam pelajaran kedua berbunyi. Mereka berdua segera beranjak dari kantin dan menuju kelas mereka setelah membayar minuman tadi.

Setelah sampai dikelas, Hinata melihat Naruto sudah duduk ditempatnya. Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian beranjak ketempat duduknya.

Setelah beberapa menit, seorang guru berambut panjang dan berkulit pucat memasuki kelas itu, Orochimaru. Anak-anak segera memberi hormat pada guru itu. Sesampai di meja guru, Orochimaru langsung memulai pelajarannya.

Naruto memandang Orochimaru kesal. Semakin lama, pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru, terasa sangat membosankan baginya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto mengangkat tangan. Ia meminta izin ke toilet dan Orochimaru mengizinkannya. Naruto pun berjalan dengan santai keluar kelas.

Selang beberapa detik, Hinata meminta izin ke toilet dengan wajah memelas. Sebenarnya Orochimaru tak ingin mengizinkan, tapi karena melihat wajah Hinata yang seakan memaksa itu, ahkirnya Orochimaru mengizinkannya. Hinata berlari kecil keluar kelas.

Ternyata Hinata tidak ingin ke toilet, ia mengejar Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju arah kantin. Setelah dirasa jaraknya pas, Hinata menghentikan larinya dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto mengetahui hal itu, namun ia hanya menganggapnya angin lalu dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Hinata. Namun, semakin lama, ia merasa kesal karena Hinata tidak henti-hentinya mengikutinya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa berbalik, ia bertanya pada Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengikuti ku?" tanya Naruto dengan suara Datar.

"Tidak ada" jawab Hinata santai sambil tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas" kata Naruto kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah kantin.

"Kalau tidak ada kamu dikelas, aku merasa ganjil" Hinata melangkah mengikuti Naruto lagi. Naruto tidak mengubris kata-kata Hinata. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya.

30 menit berlalu dengan begitu-begitu saja. Kemanapun Naruto pergi, Hinata selalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika Naruto memasuki toilet pria, Hinata menunggu Naruto didepan pintu. 5 menit kemudian, Naruto keluar dari toilet dan menemukan Hinata sedang menunggunnya didepan pintu.

"Kamu itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan ya!" kata Naruto sedikit geram. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kemudian berkata, "Menyebalkan?. Bukannya kamu menganggap semua perempuan begitu?" tanya Hinata sambil nyengir kuda.

"KEMBALI KAU KELAS SANA!" bentak Naruto dengan keras. Tapi itu tidak menyiutkan hati Hinata. Ia masih saja tersenyum.

"Tidak tanpamu, Naruto" kata Hinata santai. Naruto semakin geram. Segera ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak mau kalah, ia mengambil langkah panjang mengikuti Naruto.

"Grrrr... baiklah. Kita ke kelas" ahkirnya Naruto mengalah dan kembali kekelas. Hinata tersenyum senang kemudian mengikuti Naruto kembali kekelas.

Sesampainya didepan kelas, Naruto mengetuk pintu. Setelah disuruh masuk, Naruto membuka pintu. Tapi, setelah Orochimaru melihat wajah Naruto, Orochimaru memarahinya kemudian menyuruhnya berdiri diluar kelas. Hinata juga kena hukum berdiri diluar kelas karena telah berbohong pada guru. Tapi, Hinata kelihatan senang-senang saja. Sedang kan Naruto, dengan tenang berdiri diluar.

"Apa kamu selalu begitu dengan pelajaran yang tidak kau sukai?" tanya Hinata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok mengikuti Naruto. Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Apa kamu..." kata Hinata terhenti saat jari telunjuk Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, menyuruhnya diam. Wajah Hinata seketika berubah menjadi merah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo,, ia langsung diam dan tidak berbicara lagi.

50 menit berikutnya, bel pun berbunyi. Orochimaru keluar dari kelas dan memperingatkan mereka agar tidak mengulanginya kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kedua siswa itu.

Naruto langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan mengambil tasnya untuk kembali kerumahnya. Hinata juga cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya. Setelah menyalami anak-anak yang lain, Hinata berlari mengikuti Naruto. Siswa-siswi yang berada dalam kelas, merasa heran dengan Hinata. Kenapa dia selalu mengikuti Naruto? Ada apa sebenarnya? Batin anak-anak dalam kelas itu.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang, Hinata tidak berjalan menuju arah kerumahnya. Ia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang merasa risih dengan sikap Hinata, ahkirnya berbalik dan menanyainya.

"Apa kau akan mengikutiku sampai kerumahku juga?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang agak lembut.

"Tidak juga sih. Aku ingin pulang kerumah ku. Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang sendirian" jawab Hinata sambil nyengir gajebo.

"Kalau begitu, cari orang lain yang mau pulang bersamamu" kata Naruto. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Hinata tidak menhiraukan kata-kata Naruto. Ia terus mengikuti Naruto.

"Aku mau pulang jika kamu yang mengantarku" kata Hinata dari belakang. Naruto sengaja tidak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan. Ternyata Hinata tak kenal lelah.

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau mau mengikuti terus, tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto. Ia menarik sebatang rokok dari dalam saku celanannya kemudian menghisapnya.

"Kau merokok juga?" tanya Hinata sambil terus mengikuti Naruto.

"Apa urusan mu?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Ya... memang bukan urusan ku sih. Tapi merokok itu tidak baikloh" ceramah Hinata. Naruto tidak mengubrisnnya. Ia terus berjalan. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata selalu mengoceh. Ocehannya itu, lama-lam membuat Naruto merasa kesal.

"Arrgh... tunjukkan arah rumahmu. Akan kuantar kau pulang" kata Naruto kesal. Ternyata Hinata mampu membuat anggota geng Kaguya yang terkenal dingin itu, terlihat kesal. Ahkirnya, Hinata menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya. Dengan berat hati Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Sekarang terbalik, kelihatan seperti Naruto yang sedang mengikuti Hinata.

Di perjalanan mengantar Hinata pulang, Hinata selalu mengoceh tidak jelas. Naruto hanya diam mendengar ocehan wanita yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai didepan sebuah rumah yang besar. "Naruto, masuk dulu" kata Hinata didepan pintu pagar.

Naruto tidak mengubris kata-kata Hinata. Tanpa menyalami Hinata, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju kearah rumahnya.

"Benar-benar dingin ya!" kata Hinata. Ia membuka pintu pagar dan memasuki rumah putih besar itu.

%TBC%

To Be Continue

Hai mina-san. Ah ahkirnya selesai juga fict kedua Otha. Gimana? Menarik tidak? Tidak? Nggak?. *Pundung di pojokan.

Oh iya, fict ini kayaknya Cuma 'THREE SHOT' deh. Awalnya mau buat One Shot, tapi kepanjangan. Kalau kepanjangan, kan membosankan.

Ng, di ahkir kata, apakah para reader ingin memberiku beberapa review?

Review Please

Review

Please

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Halo Mina-san. Chapter 2 udah update nih. Uya update kilat nih...(Kilat kagak ya?).

Oh iya, sebelumnya Uya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah reviews, juga buat silent reader, juga senpai-senpai.

**Zoroutecchi, Megu-Megu-Chan, Gleeszure, Mistery, Misterius, Katrok(?), Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og', Arigatou, U-Know Maxiah, Venusflytrap, Tantand,** terima kasih buaaanyaaaak sekali lagi yang udah review and yang udah ngasih Uya saran.

Ya udah. Langsung aja deh...

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto : **© Masahi Kishimoto

**The Plan : **© Kaguya Hitsugaya

**RATING: **K+ T

**GENRE : **Romance/Hurt

**PAIR : **Naruto x Hinata

**WARNING : **AU, OOC, Typo's, gak jelas, bikin sakit telinga

**Summary : **Bagaimana kalau Naruto, seorang anggota geng Kaguya, geng yang urak-urakan dan membenci wanita disekolahnya, bertemu dengan Hinata. Seorang pindahan dari Sunagakure, yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?...

**THE PLAN**

**CLECK**

Pintu sebuah apartemen dibuka. Masuklah seorang pemuda berkulit tan, bermata biru saphire, berambut pirang jabrik dan mempunyai tiga buah goresan di kedua pipinya. Naruto.

Ia kelihatan agak lesu. Sepertinya, hari ini, hari yang paling melelahkan yang pernah ia lalui. Bagaimana tidak. Hari ini, dia bertemu dengan seorang anak baru yang sangat menyebalkan. Kemanapun dia pergi, anak baru itu selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan, anak baru itu, bisa membuat dia yang selalu kelihatan tenang, putus asa dihadapan anak baru itu. "Huh" Gumam Naruto. Ia melempar tasnya diatas sebuah meja. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air kemudian meminumnya.

Di apartemen itu, Naruto hanya tinggal sendirian. Kedua orang tuanya tinggal diluar negri. Mereka hanya setahun sekali datang menjenguk Naruto. Naruto adalah anak semata wayang dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Pebisnis yang sangat sukses sehingga mereka tak punya waktu untuk menemani anak mereka. Naruto yang sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, sudah hidup sendirian di apartemen itu, sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan orang tuanya lagi.

Setelah mengisi perutnya, Naruto beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, iapun terbuai ke alam mimpi.

**Konoha, 07.13**

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap ke sekolah. Ia ingin sekali membolos sekolah, tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya rajin sekali ke sekolah hari itu. Apa karena Hinata?. Ah, tidak mungkin.

Naruto mengunci pintu apartemennya dan berangkat ke sekolah, bersiap menghadapi hidup barunya. Mungkin.

Sesampainya di sekolah, kejadian seperti kemarin terjadi lagi. Hinata lagi-lagi mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Naruto sudah berulang kali membentak Hinata agar berhenti mengikutinya. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak membuat Hinata jera untuk mengikutinya. Anak-anak satu sekolah menjadi heran dengan kedua anak itu.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Sudah seminggu sejak Hinata pindah ke sekolah itu dan mulai mengikuti Naruto. Setiap hari, Naruto harus menjadi babysister(?)nya Hinata yang selalu mengantarnya pulang sekolah. Bagi siswa-siswi yang lain, itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Begitupun dengan Naruto. Ia telah terbiasa dengan Hinata yang selalu mengikutinya terus. Perlahan-lahan, hati Naruto mulai luluh. Ia mulai senang dengan Hinata. Tapi ia tidak terlalu banyak bicara pada Hinata. Ia hanya membiarkan Hinata mengikutinya. Dibalik itu, Naruto selalu tersenyum tipis saat Hinata mengikuti.

"Haduh. Toilet!. Toilet!" Hinata berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju arah toilet. BRAKKKK. Pintu toilet dibuka dengan paksa oleh Hinata yang sedang kebelet.

"Hah. Legaaaa!" kata Hinata setelah keluar dari toilet. Iapun berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

"Kau... Hinata Hyuuga?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghadang Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan melihat orang itu. Empat orang siswa berwajah dingin. Seorang siswa berambut emo dengan muka stoic-nya sedang menatap Hinata dingin bersama tiga orang temannya.

"Y-ya. A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Keempat siswa itu tidak menjawab. Mereka mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang ketakutan, terus melangkah mundur saat orang-orang itu mendekatinya. Hingga ahkirnya, langkahnya terhenti karena tertahan tembok dibelakangnya.

"Ku sarankan kau. Jangan pernah mendekati Naruto lagi" kata seseorang dari mereka yang memakai kacamata hitam. Suaranya sangat menakutkan bagi Hinata. Hinata mulai berkeringkat dingin saat siswa berkacamata hitam itu mendekati wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Jangan banyak tanya lagi. Jangan dekati Naruto lagi" siswa berambut emo itu berbicara dengan memberi penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Hinata terdiam ketakutan. Ia membeku ditempatnya.

"Ayo pergi" kata siswa emo itu. Mereka berempat pun meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang membatu. Namun, belum sempat mereka melangkah jauh, Hinata berteriak.

"Tidak!. Tidak akan!" teriak Hinata tegas. Siswa berambut emo itu berhenti. Ia berbalik dan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau keras kepala ya!" kata siswa itu dingin. "Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran" tambahnya lagi sambil terus mendekati Hinata. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Hinata yang ketakutan, makin merapatkan dirinya ketembok. Siswa itu mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap memukul Hinata. Hinata hanya menutup mata, bersiap menerima pukulan dari anak itu.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya... Sasuke." Hinata mendengar suara seseorang. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Iapun membuka matanya. Ia terkejut. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang menahan kepalan tangan siswa yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kau..." kata Sasuke geram. Ia menatap tajam Naruto yang ada didepannya sedang menahan kepalan tangannya.

"Kalau kalian mau... pukullah aku." kata Naruto datar. Ia melepas tangan Sasuke dari gengamannya.

"Kau masih ingat peraturan geng kan?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Wajahnya seakan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, karena aku telah melanggarnya, hukumlah aku. Aku tidak pernah bisa menyuruhnya menjauh dariku. Aku lemah" kata Naruto. Tersirat kekecewaan dalam kata-katanya. Ia menunduk dan tak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Ia menatap lama Naruto yang sedang tertunduk. "Cih" gumamnya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Ketiga siswa lainnya mengikuti Sasuke pergi.

Naruto terdiam. Hinata mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi, Naruto malah berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata memandang Naruto. Ia pikir Naruto akan kembali ke kelas. Tapi, Naruto malah melewati kelasnya dan berjalan menuju tangga ke atap sekolah.

Hinata segera mengikuti Naruto. Ia naik keatas atap dan menemukan Naruto sedang duduk sambil memandang langit.

"Naruto..." kata Hinata pelan. Ia mendekati Naruto. "Siapa mereka?" tanya Hinata saat ia sudah berada disamping Naruto. Ia duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kaguya... Merekalah geng kaguya" kata Naruto pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Hinata mengikuti Naruto memandang langit. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil saat Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu, mengapa mereka melarangmu untuk dekat denganku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Peraturan..." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hmm... peraturan ya..." gumam Hinata pelan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua terdiam sambil terus menatap langit. Tiba-tiba, Hinata mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Naruto.." kata Hinata memanggil Naruto. Naruto hanya mengumamkan 'Hn' sebagai jawaban.

"Meksi mereka akan terus melarangku mendekatimu, aku tidak akan berhenti. Tidak sampai tujuanku tercapai" kata Hinata. Itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut. Ya, walaupun itu hanya berupa sebuah lirikan kecil Naruto pada Hinata kemudian kembali menatap langit.

"Apa... tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto pelan tapi bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

"Belum waktunya. Diahkir nanti, kau akan tahu" kata Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

**Skip Time**

Saat ini, siswa-siswi Konoha High School telah pulang sekolah. Ada yang diijemput oleh ayah mereka, pacar dan kakak mereka sendiri. Ada juga siswa yang bergerombol jalan kaki bersama-sama pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan berdampingan. Naruto berjalan kearah rumah Hinata, maksudnya mau melaksanakan tugas wajibnya pada Hinata. Tapi ia dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Naruto. Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto yang sudah jauh didepannya.

"Hn?" gumam Naruto bingung. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Bukankah setiap hari, ia selalu mengantar Hinata pulang kerumahnya?.

"Aku ingin ke apartemenmu. Sebentar sore baru aku pulang saja" kata Hinata sambil memamerkan senyum andalannya itu. Naruto makin bingung. Tapi ahkirnya, ia mengiyakan perkataan Hinata itu. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto menyuruh Hinata masuk dan duduk disebuah sofa berwarna krem dengan motif bunga sakura.

"Berantakkan ya" kata Hinata saat melihat keadaan apartemen Naruto yang berantakan.

"Hn" balas Naruto sambil membuang tasnya diatas meja. Ia pergi kedapur dan menggambil dua gelas air kemudian kembali ketempat Hinata duduk.

"terima kasih" kata Hinata saat Naruto menyerahkannya segelas air. Kemudian langsung meminum air itu.

"Kamu... tunggu disini. Aku mau mandi" kata Naruto datar. Iapun langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata termenung sambul memandang keadaan apartemen yang berantakan.

"Kalau... dirapikan... dia marah tidak ya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, iapun memutuskan untuk merapikan apartemen Naruto yang sangat berantakkan dan kotor. Hinata pun merapikan beberapa buku dilemari Naruto, ah, pokonya membersih apartemen Naruto aja, titik.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat apartemennya yang telah rapi dan bersih. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak kelihatan. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan. Matanya tertuju pada sosok Hinata yang sedang tertidur lelap diatas sofa. Senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukkan, ahkir keluar saat melihat wajah polos Hinata yang sedang tertidur.

"Dasar..." katanya pelan. Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengganti baju. Namun, setelah mengganti baju, ia merasakan kantuk yang begitu memaksa. Iapun terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya dan memasuki dunia lain.

**06.15 Pm.**

"Hooaaaaaaaam" Naruto menguap. Ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat mengucek-ngucekkan matanya, ia teringat akan Hinata yang tertidur disofa.

"Hn, apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ruang depan.

"Cih. Belum bangun" kata Naruto saat ia melihat Hinata masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Iapun berjalan menuju jendela. "Sudah gelap" kata Naruto lagi melihat langit yang sudah berwarna hitam. Ia berbalik dan menatap Hinata cukup lama. "Bikin susah saja" desis Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang masih belum bangun. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Hinata, mencoba membangunkannya.

Tapi, sudah berulang kali Naruto membangunkan Hinata tapi hanya dijawab dengan gumaman 'Hn' tanpa membuka mata dari Hinata.

"Tidurpun... sama kerasnya dengan kepalanya" kata naruto. Iapun ahkirnya mengendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal style. Setelah mengatur posisi Hinata dipundaknya dengan benar, ia pun berjalan keluar apartemen.

Jalanan sudah gelap. Hanya diterangi dengan lampu jalan yang cukup terang. Terlihat, seorang pemuda berambut kuning, sedang berjalan sambil mengendong seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Cih.. aku bahkan sudah seperti kekasihnya" kata Naruto yang baru sadar kalau dia dan Hinata sudah sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba, Hinata bangun dari tidur. Sambil mengucek-ngucekkan mata dengan tangan kanannya, ia bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hoamm... kita dimana?" tanya Hinata, ia tahu kalau naruto sedang mengendongnnya.

"Di neraka" jawab Naruto asal. Ia kelihatan sedikit kesal.

"Haaaahh!" kata Hinata saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau sudah bangunkan. Kalau begitu turun dan jalan sendiri" perintah Naruto sambil bersiap menurunkan Hinata.

"Ngg. Tidak. Aku masih ngantuk. Tidak bisa jalan" kata Hinata manja.

"Kau harus turun" Naruto pun menurunkan dengan paksa Hinata dari pungungnya sehingga Hinata terduduk dijalan.

"Jalan sendiri" kata Naruto lagi. Ia berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk ditengah jalan.

"Huaaaaaa... Papa... Huaaaa " rengek Hinata ditengah jalan. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya ditengah mol.

"Ya ampun. BISA DIAM TIDAK! CEPAT JALAN!" bentak Naruto saat mendengar rengekan Hinata.

"Huaaaa...Papa... akau dibentak huaaaa..." Hinata makin menjadi-jadi. Ia bergelindingan ditengah jalan seperti anak kecil.

"ARRRRGGGH. SUDAH. SINI" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia berjongkok dan menyuruh Hinata naik ke punggungnya. Tangis Hinata berhenti. Ia langsung berlari dan melompat ke punggung Naruto dan memeluk leher Naruto.

"Ugh.. woyy!. Pelan-pelan!" kata Naruto saat ia merasakan punggungnya terasa sakit.

"Iya maaf. Sudah. Cepat jalan" perintah Hinata sambil menyandarkan dagunya diatas bahu Naruto.

"Iya. Cerewet!" kata Naruto kesal. Iapun segera berjalan menuju rumah Hinata. Sepanjang jalan, Hinata mengoceh didekat telingga Naruto. Karena kesal, Naruto menjitak kepala Hinata. Tapi itu malah membuat Hinata semakin semangat untuk mengoceh.

Mereka telah sampai didepan pagar rumah Hinata. Naruto menyuruh Hinata turun. Tapi Hinata menyuruhnya mengantar sampai dalam. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto mengantarnya sampai depan pintu rumah.

"Sudah sampai depan pintu. Cepat turun" kata Naruto sedikit geram dengan perlakuan Hinata.

"Sampai dalam kamar" rengek Hinata manja. Ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Naruto.

"He? Kau gila?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Biarin. Mau aku nangis nih? Ha?" ancam Hinata didepan telinga Naruto.

"Hah? Ya sudah!" Naruto mengalah. Ia pun memencet bel beberapa kali. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu dibuka oleh seorang anak perempuan kecil. Sekilas, ia hampir mirip dengan Hinata.

"Hai, Hanabi" sapa Hinata dari atas punggung Naruto pada anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu terkejut melihat kakaknya di gendong oleh orang lain.

"Hah! Nee-chan kenapa? Dia siapa" tanya anak kecil bernama Hanabi itu.

"Nee-chan tidak apa-apa. Dia teman sekelas kakak" terang Hinata menunjukkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Naruto. Karena merasa risih, Naruto menepis telunjuk hinata dari Wajahnya.

"oh" kata Hanabi mengangguk mengerti.

"Adik kecil. Bisa biarkan kakak mengantarnya kekamarnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata. Sekali lagi, karena merasa risih, Hinata menepis telunjuk Naruto dari wajahnya.

"Ah. Baik!" Hanabi mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam rumah.

"Otou-san dimana Hanabi?" tanya Hinata yang masih dipunggung Naruto. Naruto pun massuk kedalam rumah.

"Belum pulang, Nee-chan" Jawab Hanabi dari depan pintu. Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria. Naruto menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hinata.

"Mau sampai dalam kamar juga?" tanya Naruto sinis saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar Hinata.

"Tidak usah" kata Hinata sambil turun dari punggung Naruto. "Terima kasih banyak Naruto!" sambung Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Iya!. Aku pulang" kata Naruto sewot. Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi Hinata.

"Iya. Hati-hati Naruto" kata Hinata. Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Hinata. Setelah melihat Naruto menuruni tangga, Hinata pun masuk kedalam kamar.

Naruto menuruni tangga. Ditengah tangga, ia bertemu dengan Hanabi yang sedang menaiki tangga.

"Kakak sudah pulang?" tanya Hanabi saat berpas-pasan dengan Naruto.

"Iya. Kakak pulang dulu ya" jawab Naruto. Ia berjalan terus menuruni tangga.

"Eh. Nama kakak siapa?" tanya Hanabi dari atas tangga pada Naruto yang sudah mencapai lantai bawah.

"Naruto" jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan. Ia pun membuka pintu dan menghilang dibalik pintu setelah menutupnya pasti.

"Naruto, ya" gumam Hanabi pelan. Ia kembali menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar Hinata.

TOK TOK TOK...

"Ne-chan sudah tidur?" tanya Hanabi dari depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Belum. Masuk saja Hanabi" jawab Hinata dari dalam kamar. Hanabi pun segera membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar. Hinata sedang menulis sesuatu diatas meja tulisnya.

"Apa dia orangnya nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi sambil menduduki kasur Hinata.

"Iya" jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh kearah Hanabi.

"apa sempat Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi lagi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Tenang saja. Pasti sempat kok. Tidak usah khawatir Hanabi" kata Hinata sambil berbalik memandang Hanabi. Ia nyengir memamerkan giginya kearah Hanabi. Hanabi hanya tersenyum miris memandang kakaknya itu.

!**TBC**!

Ah. Selesai juga Chapter duanya. Gimana? Apa makin jelek? Anchur ya? Ya tidak apa-apa.

Oh iya. Chapter depan adalah chapter terahkir. Uya sempat mikir, apa nggak langsung diselesein aja dichapter dua ini?. Tapi, karna uya ada urusan mendadak, jadi deh, uya memutuskan untuk selesein di chapter depan.

Ahkir kata.. apa ada yang mau memberikan Uya review?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** CHAPTER 3 UPDATE. COMPLETE. Hai Mina-san. Terima kasih buat readers-readers yang udah mau baca sekaligus review fict gaje Uya ini, juga buat silent readers. Khusus buat senpai-senpai yang udah perhatian ama Fict Uya ini.

THANKS TO :

**Tantand, U-know Maxiah, Arigatou, Katrok, Misterius, Mystery, Gleeazure, Megu-Megu-Chan, Zoroutechi, Pajak, Nakano Arishima, Sunny.**

**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og : **Thankz udah review. Hahaha, tereakannya lebaaaaaay amat.

**Ame Kuroyuki : **Mudah ketebak ya? Udah di update nih..

**Ika-chan : **Hahaha, kayaknya memang mudah ketebak!, Udah update nih...

Ah, iya ini, chapter terahkir loch. Rahasia Hinata bakal terungkap disini. Dan, maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan penulisan. Soalnya masih cecurut sih.

Oke, mari kita majukan pendidikan indonesia, ah, Nih mulut...

Oke, mari kita tengok ceritanya... ZOOOM*Plaak*

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto : **© Masashi Kishimoto

**The Plan : **© Kaguya Hitsugaya

**RATING : T**

**PAIR : **Naruto x Hinata

**GENRE : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING : **AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo's, acak-acakan

**Summary : **Bagaimana kalau Naruto, seorang anggota geng kaguya, geng yang urak-urakan dan membenci wanita di sekolahnya, bertemu dengan Hinata. Seorang murid pindahan dari Sunagakure yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?...

**~THE PLAN~**

**~o0o~**

Kicauan burung-burung telah mengawali hari baru bagi setiap manusia. Sinar matahari pun kelihatannya sudah tidak malu-malu lagi menunjukkan dirinya. Suara kendaraan bermotor mulai menghiasi pagi yang terkesan sibuk itu.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar seorang pemuda yang masih terbuai dengan mimpinya. Seakan terusik dengan kebisingan itu, ditambah lagi dengan sinar matahari pagi yang seakan menepok-nepok jidat pemuda itu, ahkirnya dengan berat hati, pemuda blonde itu melepas mimpi indahnya dan ahkirnya bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Hoaaaaaammmm. Ia mengawali harinya dengan menguap lebar. Sambil memikul kelopak matanya yang baginya, beratnya mencapai 5 kilo, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi, ia mencuci mukanya agar bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Setelah merasa cukup, ia bergegas menuju dapur dan membuat secangkir kopi hangat sambil mengambil sepotong roti dari dalam kulkasnya. Ia menyiapkan breakfeast-nya (englesh-nye bener gak tuh?), ia melangkah menuju sebuah meja dan mulai menyantap hidangan? Yang ia buat sendiri itu.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel apartemen mengejutkannya dari acara breakfeast-nya. Iapun segera membuka pintu apartemennya karena tidak tahan dengan suara apartemen yang terkesan memaksa itu.

**CLECK**

"Selamat pagi Naruto!" Pria blonde terkejut mendengar sapaan dari orang yang memencet bel itu yang seakan terdengar seperti bentakkan baginya.

"Hinata?..." gumam Naruto heran. Mengapa si anak manja itu datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi begini?.

"Loh? Belum siap ya?. Udah cepeten siap sana. Aku tunggu" kata sosok itu, yang ternyata Hinata yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hn" jawab Naruto pelan sambil mengangguk. BLAMM. Ia menutup pintu keras-keras didepan wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum gajebo didepan pintu. Itu tentu saja menimbulkan sebuah perempatan kecil dikening Hinata.

"HEH. SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU MASUK DULU!" teriak Hinata kesal dari luar. Mendengar itu, Naruto pun membuka pintu dengan santainya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata langsung masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Naruto langsung menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Hinata menunggunya di sofa depan. Rautan kesal masih terukir jelas diwajah. "Tuh anak tidak diajarkan sopan santun ya" kata Hinata kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal sendirinya sudah tidak sopan pada Naruto, bisa-bisanya bicara begitu. Dasar.

15 menit kemudian, Naruto telah keluar dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ayo jalan" kata Naruto datar sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Hinata pun langsung keluar sebelum ahkirnya, Naruto menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya. Mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju sekolah bersama-sama.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah, Hinata selalu mengoceh tidak jelas (Bukan udah biasa tuh anak) yang hanya dijawab 'Hn' oleh Naruto.

"Naruto..." kata Hinata yang sedang berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Naruto singkat. Udah biasa tuh.

"Apa kamu mau mengabulkan permintaanku ?" tanya Hinata sambil terus berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Bukannya aku sudah mengabulkan permintaan-permintaanmu yang aneh-aneh itu" kata Naruto datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Hehe... iya sih. Tapi ini yang terahkir kok" kata Hinata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hn. Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ng...Bisakah kamu berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik disekolah?" tanya Hinata. Mata lavendernya terus menatap Naruto yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan.

"Misalnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya... seperti membolos pelajaran yang tidak kau sukai..." kata Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Terus?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Menghisap rokok disekolah"

"Terus?"

"Berkelahi untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting"

"Ada lagi?"

"Keluar dari geng tidak berekspresi itu"

"Lalu?"

"Ya... pokoknya hal-hal yang tidak baik lah" kata Hinata. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Naruto yang seakan menyuruhnya membongkar seluruh kejelekan Naruto.

"Hn.." kata Naruto yang sama sekali bukan jawaban yang diharapkan oleh Hinata.

"Jangan 'Hn'. Yang jelas. Apa kamu mau melakukannya untuk terahkir kalinya?, aku janji, setelah ini, aku tidak akan meminta hal-hal aneh padamu lagi" tanya Hinata lagi sambil terus memandang Naruto. Mengharapkan jawaban yang menggembirakan.

"Lihat saja. Aku tidak janji" kata Naruto dingin.

"Hmm, baiklah. Usahakan untuk melakukan itu semua, ya" kata Hinata sedikit senang karena Naruto tidak tersinggung dengan permintaan-permintaannya itu, dan sepertinya, ia mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. Mereka pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

**SKIP TIME...**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai menunjukkan sikap baiknya. Ia sudah tidak lagi membolos dari pelajaran yang tidak disukainya, berhenti merokok, berhenti berkelahi untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, sudah berteman dengan cewek-cewek disekolahnya dan terahkir, mungkin yang tersulit baginya. Ia menemui anggota-anggota gengnya. Ia mengajukan untuk keluar dari geng itu. Dan ternyata, Sasuke, ketua dari geng itu, mengizinkan Naruto untuk keluar dari geng itu. Bukan hanya itu. Sasuke juga mengatakan kalau ia ingin membubarkan geng itu dan menjalani hidup masing-masing seperti anak-anak biasa. Tidak satupun dari anggota geng itu yang kelihatan bahagia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ya, karena mereka tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa senang mereka. Dan ahkirnya, geng itu pun bubar. Tapi mereka tetap bersahabat seperti dulu kok.

Hinata senang dengan perubahan Naruto itu. Terlebih lagi, saat ia mengetahui kalau geng tanpa ekspresi itu, geng kaguya, telah dibubarkan. Iapun menghampiri Naruto yang membaca buku dikantin.

"Hay, Naruto..." Sapa Hinata girang sambil duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya itu.

"Terima kasih ya..." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Buat apa?" tanya Naruto darat a.k.a datar.

"Ya... Karena kamu sudah mau mengabulkan permintaan ku... begitu..."

"Hn" Hinata makin melebarkan senyum saat melihat senyuman tipis Naruto yang mengarah padanya. Seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan baru, Hinata berloncat-loncat girang menuju penjaga kantin dan memesan 2 mangkok ramen. Setelah disiapkan, ia mengantarkan ramen itu pada Naruto.

"Nih... Naruto" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan semangkok ramen dihadapan Naruto.

"Hn?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti itu.

"Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku" kata Hinata sambil kembali duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia menyimpan buku yang dipegangnya dan mulai melahap ramen itu.

"Atau mungkin mas kawin?" kata Hinata sambil nyengir gajebo.

"Haaaah?" Naruto terkejut sampe keselek mendengar kata-kata Hinata itu. Ia segera melemparkan pandangan bingungnya pada Hinata.

"Hahaha... Becanda" kakah Hinata senang sambil mulai menyantap ramen yang didepannya.

**TENG TENG TENG TENG...**

Naruto memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri Hinata yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Ayo.. Pulang" kata Naruto.

"Ah... Iya" Hinata cepat-cepat memasukkan buku-bukunya dan segera mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan kedepan pintu kelas. "Naruto tunggu aku" teriak Hinata sambil berlari kecil mengejar Naruto.

Sesampai dipintu gerbang, Naruto melihat sebuah mobil mewah, sedang parkir didepan sekolah. Ia tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan.

"Naruto..." panggil Hinata dari belakang Naruto.

"Hn" Naruto berbalik untuk melihat Hinata.

"Hari ini... Kamu tidak usah mengantarku pulang"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak kok. Ayahku datang menjemput hari ini" terang Hinata sambil menunjuk mobil hitam yang sedang parkir itu. Naruto melirik mobil itu kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Oh. Ya sudah" kata Naruto sambil kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju arah kerumahnya.

"Naruto... Terima kasih ya" teriak Hinata.

"Ya" jawab Naruto. Ia pun ahkirnya menghilang dibelokan.

Seorang pria paruh baya, berambut panjang dan mempunyai mata seperti Hinata, keluar dari mobil itu dan berdiri didepannya.

"Hinata... ayo pulang" panggil pria paruh baya itu, yang ternyata adalah ayah Hinata. Hizashi Hyuuga. Hinata menoleh pada ayahnya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju ayahnya. Hizazhi membuka pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Hinata pun masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Hizashi. Ahkirnya, mobil itu melenggang dari gerbang sekolah.

"Kamu jangan memaksakan diri jalan kaki.." kata Hizashi dalam mobil pada Hinata yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Otou-san" kata Hinata.

"Tapi itu akan membuatmu bertambah parah Hinata..." kata Hizashi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ini kuat loh, Otou-san" kata Hinata sambil memamerkan cengirannya didepan ayahnya. Hizashi hanya tersenyum miris memandang anaknya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Hinata.

"Uhuk Uhuk...huk" Hinata terbatuk. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Saat ia melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya, cairan kental berwarna merah pekat memenuhi seluruh telapak tangannya. Darah.

"Hinata. Kamu tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya Hizashi terkejut. Ia khawatir melihat mulut Hinata yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan membersih darah itu dari mulut Hinata.

"Tidak... apa-apa kok... Otou-san" Kata Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum meskipun, wajahnya telah berkeringat menunjukkan kelelahan.

"Hinata..." sekali lagi, Hizashi menatap khawatir anak sulungnya itu.

**CLECK..**

Naruto masuk kedalam apartemennya. Hal pertama yang selalu dilakukan Naruto saat pulang dari sekolah adalah membuang tasnya diatas meja. Mengisi perut, mandi, adalah hal kedua yang selalu dilakukannya saat pulang sekolah.

Matahari telah beristirahat. Digantikan dengan bulan penuh disaat malam hari. Langit dimalam itu, terlihat begitu indah. Bintang-bintang berjejer, seakan membentuk sebuah lukisan alami yang indah dilangit yang gelap itu. Binatang-binatang malam mulai beraktifitas. Cahaya-cahaya kenderaan bermotor berlalu-lalang, menambah keindahan kota yang termasuk kota tersibuk itu.

Naruto berdiri di depan jendelanya. Memandangi bulan penuh yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Termenung. Sesaat kemudian, bayangan antara dia dan Hinata, terlintas dibenaknya. Ia langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan lamunan yang menurutnya tidak wajar itu. "Aku pasti kelelahan. Sebaiknya aku istirahat" katanya. Ia pun menutup tirai jendela itu dan beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya untuk membaringkan tubuhnya

Saat ini disedang berbaring dikamarnya, mengistirahatkan diri melalui hari yang berat. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba menutup matanya. Tapi, bayangan Hinata selalu terlintas dibenaknya. Mulai dari saat pertama kali ia melihat Hinata, hingga hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Hinata yang selalu mengikutinya.

Ia menarik selimutnya keatas, menutup seluruh tubuhnya bahkan kepalanya. Berharap bayangan Hinata bisa hilang setelah melakukan itu. Setelah merasa tenang, ia menutup matanya dan mulai tidur.

"Arggghhhhhh" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia langsung duduk diatar tempat tidurnya dengan kain yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" kata Naruto. Nafasnya terengah-engah, seakan baru bangun dari mimpi buruk yang mematikan untuknya.

"Hinata" gumamnya. Sesaat kemudian, nafasnya mulai teratur dan ia tersenyum saat mengingat kembali saat-saat dimana ia bersama Hinata.

"Huh. Dasar. Aku sudah gila" katanya sambil kembali merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidurnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke jendela.

"Besok... aku akan menembaknya" katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menutup matanya. "Biar gila sekalian bersamanya" katanya lagi sebelum ahkirnya, terbuai dalam dunia mimpi.

**Konoha, 07.15 am...**

Seorang pemuda blonde, terlihat sedang berjalan dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia terlihat begitu segar dan ceria pagi itu. Setiap orang yang ditemuinya, selalu disapa dengan sopannya. Ia mendongkakkan wajahnya kelangit biru yang begitu cerah secerah bola matanya. Memandangnya beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum yakin. Ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga kesekolahnya.

Kini ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Ditatapnya papan yang lumayan besar diatas gerbang itu yang bertuliskan 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL' untuk beberapa saat. Setelah puas menatap papan sekolah itu, ia segera berlari cepat menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas, ia melihat sudah banyak anak-anak yang berada dalam kelas itu. Ia pun langsung berjalan gontai menuju tempat duduknya. Saat sampai ketempat duduknya, ia pandangi seluruh sudut dan kelas itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya itu.

"Mungkin dia terlambat" katanya sambil menyimpan tasnya keatas meja. Duduk diatas kursinya dan mulai melamunkan seseorang. Sekali-kali, ia tersenyum sendiri. Cengegesan seperti orang yang terkena epilepsi?.

"Naruto!" panggil Kiba dari tempat duduknya.

"..." diam. Tidak ada respon dari Naruto. Karna penasaran melihat tingkah aneh Naruto hari ini, ia segera menghampiri Naruto ditempat duduknya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto yang sedang cengegesan sendiri sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Karena geli melihat Naruto seperti itu, Kiba menggebrak meja Naruto dengan keras.

BRAKKKKKK. NARUTO!'teriak Kiba

"..." tidak ada respon. Naruto masih tetap cengegesan seperti orgil.

Kiba makin heran saja melihat Naruto yang tidak terkejut atas gebrakkan meja yang telah ia lakukan dengan sekuat tenaga. Kiba pun mendapat ide. Ia menyeringai, menunjukkan muka usilnya itu.

"AH.. HAI, HINATA. BARU DATANG YA!" teriak Kiba keras sehingga mengagetkan siswa-siswi lainnya yang ada dalam kelas itu.

"HAH, MANA. AH. HINATA-CHAN..." sapa Naruto keras saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah pada siapa sapaan gak mutu itu ia tujukan. Matanya mulai terang. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Hinata yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Tapi, ia tak menemukan Hinata sama sekali dalam kelas itu. Matanya terpaku pada Kiba yang sedang terkikik geli disampingnya.

"Ah... Kamu Kiba" kata Naruto lemah sambil duduk kembali ke bangkunya.

"Hahaha... Kamu hari ini aneh Naruto. Tidak biasanya seperti itu. Ada apa?" tanya Kiba. Senyum usil belum hilang dari wajahnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" kata Naruto pelan sambil menaruh dagunya diatas meja.

"Betul tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Kiba memastikan. Senyum diwajahnya berganti dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran terhadap temannya itu.

"Iya" jawab Naruto malas.

"Oke deh..." kata Kiba. Ia kembali ketempat duduknya dan duduk dengan tenang.

**Skip Time**

**TENG TENG TENG TENG**

Bel pulang telah dibunyikan. Anak-anak membereskan buku mereka bersiap kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Hinata tidak masuk sekolah hari itu. Naruto pun menghampiri Sakura -yang notabenenya teman baik Hinata- Yang sedang membereskan bukunya ditempat duduknya.

"Sakura. Apa kamu tahu mengapa Hinata tidak masuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Ia tidak menelponku dari tadi pagi" jawab Sakura sambil terus memasukan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Oh. Apa dia sakit ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Sakura yang mendengar itu, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Sakura.

"Hn, Sakura. Kamu mau ikut denganku kerumah Hinata tidak?"

"Boleh. Ayo" kata Sakura sambil memakai tas ranselnya. Mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju rumah Hinata.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah Hinata. Mereka melihat banyak orang yang berdatangan kerumah Hinata. Karena penasaran, mereka bertanya pada seorang pria yang hendak memasuki rumah Hinata.

"Permisi paman" sapa Naruto menahan jalan pria itu.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Ng, disini ada apa ya? Kok banyak orang yang datang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Oh, itu. Anak sulungnya pak Hizashi, meninggal tadi malam. Ya sudah, paman masuk dulu" kata pria itu sambil berlalu dari hadapan kedua anak . Bagai tersambar petir, Naruto dan Sakura membeku ditempat. Saling berpandangan pun tidak. Segera mereka berdua berlari memasuki rumah Hinata. Mereka menerobos orang-orang yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi sesuatu sambil menangis sedih.

"AH! HINATA!" pekik Sakura histeris. Ia segera berlutut didepan peti kayu berisi tubuh Hinata yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Ia menangis sejad-jadinya. Airmatanya membasahi kain jenasah Hinata. Ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau teman baiknya akan pergi secepat itu.

Naruto berdiri kaku menatap Hinata yang telah terbujur kaku. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tak terasa, cairan bening membasahi wajahnya. Dipandanginya wajah Hinata dalam peti itu. Wajah Hinata begitu tenang. Kesedihan makin melanda hatinya, kepedihan, kekecewaan bercampur menjadi satu dan menghujam hatinya. Disaat ia telah menemukan kebahagian, kebahagiaan itu malah dirampas oleh takdir.

'**Kalau seperti ini, buat apa kau kirim dia kepadaku. Membuatku merasakan kebahagian, kemudian kau tarik kembali kebahagiaan itu dari sisiku. Apa kau ingin seperti ini? Apa ini tujuanmu? Apa ini rencanamu? Apa ini membuatmu senang? Lebih baik, dari awal, jangan kau biarkan aku hidup dalam cerita kehidupan menyedihkan yang kau buat ini**' lirih batin Naruto.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh kulit mulus Hinata untuk yang terahkir kalinya. Tapi entah mengapa, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, membatu ditempat. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan perasaan yang kacau. Sedih, kecewa, pedih. Ia masih belum percaya kalau Hinata telah tiada.

"Kak Naruto" panggil Hanabi. Matanya memerah. Seperti baru habis menangis semalaman. Diwajahnya masih tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang tertunduk. Memandang Hanabi yang sedang berdiri didepannya sambil memegang secarik kertas.

"Ini..." kata Hanabi pelan. Ia menyerahkan kertas yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Kertas yang terlipat beberapa bagian itu, diterima Naruto. Ia memandang lama kertas itu sampai Hanabi berkata lagi.

"Nee-chan menulisnya semalam. aku duduk menunggunya untuk tidur. Sampai titik terahkir tulisan Nee-chan, bulpennya terlepas dari tangannya. Kepalanya terjatuh diatas meja. Aku kira Nee-chan tertidur, tapi..." Hanabi tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tertunduk. Airmata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto menatap Hanabi sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hanabi.

"Hanabi" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hanabi. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Hanabi mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum miris menatap Hanabi seperti itu.

"Tolong bisikkan ini ditelinga Nee-chan mu, 'I LOVE YOU'" kata Naruto sambil nyengir menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Airmata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hanabi membelalakan matanya terkejut. Kemudian mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. Naruto pun kembali berdiri, memasukkan kertas itu dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menangis dihadapan Hinata.

Naruto berjalan lesu menuju apartemennya. Sesampainya diapartemen, ia memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Menangis, meluapkan semua perasaan sedihnya yang sempat tertahan.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kertas yang diberikan Hanabi padanya. Ia menghapus air matanya, segera mengambil kertas itu dari dalam saku celananya dan mulai membaca isi dari kertas itu.

~ Hai Naruto ehmm.. Naruto-kun. Hehe baru ingat kalau aku tidak pernah memanggilmu dengan embel-embel kun. Saat kamu membaca tulisan ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi disini.

Oh, iya. Kamu pernah bilangkan kalau kamu mau tahu tujuan ku'kan. Kalau begitu, akan ku ceritakan dari awal. Baca baik-baik ya.

1 tahun lalu, aku divonis mengidap 'Kanker Darah' stadium 3. Dokter mengatakan kalau umurku tidak akan lebih dari 1 tahun.

9 bulan kemudian, ayah menyuruhku berhenti sekolah, dan aku berhenti sekolah. Setelah itu, kami pindah ke Konoha dan menetap disini.

Suatu malam, aku sedang jalan-jalan mencari angin segar. Saat itu, aku melihatmu menyelamatkan wanita yang tengah dirampok itu. Mulai saat itu, aku sangat kagum padamu. Aku terobsesi padamu.

Aku mulai mencari informasi tentang dirimu. Dan dari itu pula, aku tahu tentang kamu yang urak-urakan dan membenci wanita.

Saat itu, kutetapkan tujuanku. Disisa hidupku, aku ingin mengubah cara hidupmu. Karena kalau terus begitu, kamu tidak akan menemukan kebahagian.

Aku memaksa ayahku untuk memasukkanku di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Dan akhirnya, aku bisa berkenalan denganmu. Ya walaupun hanya sepihak sih.

Aku terus mengikutimu. Karena aku tahu, kamu membenci wanita. Aku ingin supaya kamu terbiasa denganku. Dan ya, itu berhasil.

3 bulan, aku berusaha mengubah cara hidupmu. Tapi, waktu itu belum cukup. Kamu masih terlihat dingin dan masih menjauhi wanita.

Sebulan kemudian, aku berhasil. Kamu sudah bisa mengubah cara hidupmu. Ya walapun masih terlihat kaku, tapi aku senang karena kamu sudah berubah.

Aku bahagia. Tujuanku telah tercapai.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu. Tapi, karena umurku yang pendek ini, aku tidak jadi mengatakannya karena takut kamu sakit hati. Ya walaupun saat membaca ini, kamu pasti akan tahu tentang perasaanku.

Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah memberiku waktu untuk terus bisa bersamamu. Terima kasih telah memberiku kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Terima kasih, karenamu, aku dapat menikmati hidupku lebih lama. Ya walau hanya sebulan lebih lama, tapi aku senang bisa melewatinya bersamamu.

Diahkir tulisan ini. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.

Didunia ini, tidak ada ahkir yang menyedihkan. Semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Hanya orang yang pengecut, yang lari dari cobaan dan mengurung diri mereka dalam kerangka besi bernama kesedihan.

Hope, you always remember me. Don't ever forget me in your life story. My first love. Naruto.

I'll always be your side. Guard and accompany you. Forever. In You heart.~

**TES TES TES...**

Air mata Naruto membasahi kertas itu. Ia berulang-ulang kali membaca tulisan dari Hinata itu. Berulang-ulang kali menyebut nama Hinata. Berulang-ulang kali meneteskan airmata. Dalam kamar itu, ia mengenang Hinata.

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dipemakaman Hinata, banyak orang yang membawa bunga duka, menyirami bunga diatas kuburan Hinata yang masih basah itu. Teman-teman sekelasnya terlihat sedang menatap sedih kepergiannya. Tapi disana, Naruto tidak terlihat. Orang-orang yang rata-rata berbaju hitam itu, mulai meninggalkan Kuburan Hinata. Dan ahkirnya, mereka semua telah kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Saat keadaan kuburan itu sudah sepi, Naruto datang dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Ia berjongkok didepan kuburan Hinata. Ia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah surat. Ia meletak surat itu diatas kuburan Hinata.

"Always with me. In my heart. Forever" kata Naruto pelan. Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan kuburan itu.

1 bulan setelah kejadian itu. Naruto tampak lebih ceria. Ia bahkan menjadi anak yang paling Hyperaktif disekolahnya. Sering usil dan mengerjai teman-temannya. Ia mendapat nilai-nilai yang bagus dalam pelajaran.

Sasuke menembak Sakura. Dan ahkirnya mereka jadian. Gaara menembak seorang siswi kelas 1, bernama Matsuri.

Sai menjadi siswa yang murah senyum, bahkan, sampai giginya kering, ia tidak pernah melepaskan senyumannya dari wajahnya. Dan ternyata, Ino seorang siswi kelas 2 yang cantik, menyukainya. Mereka berdua ahkirnya pacaran

Shino tetap pendiam. Ia hanya mendapat kegemaran lain. Yaitu mengumpulkan serangga dan memiliharanya.

3 tahun berlalu. Mereka berlima menjadi orang yang sukses. Mereka membangun sebuah kedai yang diberi nama 'KAGUHINA', nama yang terinspirasi dari Hinata dan geng Kaguya. Tidak lama kemudian, kedai itu berubah menjadi sebuah restoran besar yang ramai pembeli.

Sasuke dan Sakura menikah. 9 bulan kemudian, Sakura melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik. Atas permintaan Naruto, anak mereka diberi nama 'Hinata' Uchiha.

"Hinata. Cepat. Paman Naruto sudah menunggumu didepan" kata Sakura memanggil anak pertamanya bernama Hinata dari arah dapur.

"Iya. Kaa-san. Hina segela tulun" teriak Hinata dari dalam Kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang anak kecil cantik berambut hitam kemerahan sebahu, bermata kuning keemasan pucat dan mempunyai poni, keluar dari kamar itu. Sekilas ia mirip seperti Hinata yang dulu.

"Kaa-san. Hina pelgi dulu" kata Chibi~Hinata dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya" balas Sakura dari arah dapur. Hinata pun berlari keluar dan mendapati Naruto tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke, ayahnya didepan pagar.

"Paman Naruto!" teriak Chibi~Hinata sambil berlari kearah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya, langsung berjongkok menunggu Chibi~~Hinata langsung melompat kearah Naruto.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata berada didepannya.

"Osh... sudah. Ayo kita berangkat paman..." kata Chibi~Hinata semangat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Memang, setiap hari sebelum bekerja, Naruto yang selalu mengantar Chibi~Hinata ke PlayGroup-nya (TK aja deh).

"Oke kalau begitu" Naruto langsung mengendong Chibi~Hinata. Dengan Chibi~Hinata duduk di lengan didepan dada Naruto (Uya nggak tahu cara jelasinnya).

"Otou-san. Kami belangkat ya" kata Chibi~Hinata diatas gendongan Naruto.

"Teme. Kami berangkat" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengatakan iya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto dan Chibi~Hinata. Naruto dan Chibi~Hinata pun pergi ke TK Hinata.

Didalam perjalanan, Chibi~Hinata menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami kemarin dari pagi sampai malam. Naruto mendengarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Naruto-san" sapa Hanabi yang kebetulan bertemu mereka diperempatan jalan. Hanabi sekarang sudah remaja dan sekarang, ia bersekolah di KHS.

"Oh. Hai juga Hanabi" balas Naruto.

"Loh? Adik kecil imut ini siapa?"tanya Hanabi sambil mencubit pelan pipi Chibi~Hinata yang berada dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Oh. Dia anaknya Sasuke. Ponakan-ku" jawab Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Chibi~Hinata. "Ayo. Beri salam pada kakak" titah Naruto pada Chibi~Hinata.

"Oh. Hay kakak. Namaku Hinata Uchiha. Salam kenal" kata Chibi~Hinata sambil nyengir gajebo. Hanabi terkejut mendengar nama anak itu. Tapi ia bisa meredamkan rasa keterkejutannya dan membalas sapaan Chibi~Hinata.

"Hinata ya. Kalau begitu kakak Nee-chan ya!" kata Hanabi sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Chibi~Hinata.

"Iya.. Nee-chan" jawab Chibi~Hinata seadanya sambil tersenyum lebar/nyengir gajebo.

"Hahaha. gak nyangka aku dipanggil kakak oleh kakak ku sendiri" Hanabi tertawa senang mendengar jawaban Chibi~Hinata.

"Eh?" Chibi~Hinata bingung.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita berangkat" Kata naruto.

Mereka bertiga ahkirnya bergegas menuju TK Hinata yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan sekolah Hanabi. Disepanjang perjalanan, Hanabi terus mengoda Chibi~Hinata. Alhasil, Hinata merengek dan mengadu pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman

"Aku ingin memberitahumu. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang berahkir menyedihkan. Semuanya akan berahkir bahagia. Hanya orang pengecut, yang lari dari cobaan dan mengurung diri mereka sendiri dalam sebuah kerangka besi bernama 'kesedihan'"

~FIN~

~THE END~  
>~Tamat Dengan Tidak Jelasnya~<p>

HAH. Berahkir juga nih fict. Makin ngawur ya. Tambah gak jelas.

Bagi yang mengharapkan Naruto dan Hinata hidup bahagia, maaf ya. Karena dari awal, cerita ini sudah terpahak jelas dilubuk hatiku yang paling dalam nan jauh diakherat laksana spidol permanen yang tidak bisa dihapus lagi maka dari itu saya tidak bisa menganggu gugat ceritanya dan ahkirnya tamatlah kayak gini nih fict mohon maaf yang se'ton-ton'nya sekali lagi.

Ahkir kata.

Review aja deh

Review!


End file.
